wwe_divasknockoutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey Marie
Ashley Miller (born July 17, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, best known for her work for WWE, in their developmental territory NXT Wrestling under the ring name Audrey Marie. She defeated Aksana to win the FCW Florida Divas Championship but dropped the title to Raquel Diaz. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) Audrey Marie made her debut on June 9 episode of FCW TV as a villainess in a diva tag team match with the evil Sonia as her partner in a losing effort to AJ Lee and Aksana. On June 28, she won her first match teaming up with Aksana and Maxine against Leah West, Naomi, and Caylee Turner. On the August 14 episode of FCW television, Marie competed in a six diva tag team match with Sonia and Raquel Diaz being defeated by Caylee Turner and The Chickbusters (AJ and Kaitlyn). The next week of FCW television, Marie and Kaitlyn were defeated in a diva tag team match against Naomi and Caylee Turner. On the September 1 episode FCW TV, Marie became a babyface and defeated Aksana in singles competition to win her first FCW Divas Championship, making it her first title in FCW. On the November 3 episode of FCW TV, Marie successfully defended her title against Naomi. Over a week later on the November 13 episode of FCW television, Marie lost a divas tag team match with Cameron Lynn against then Queen of FCW Aksana and Caylee Turner. On the December 11 episode of FCW television, Marie successfully defended her Divas Championship against Naomi, but lost the title on December 15 episode to the evil Raquel Diaz. On the January 1, 2012 episode of FCW TV, Marie competed in a triple threat match against AJ and Aksana, with AJ getting the pin on Marie. Marie was successful in six diva battle royal match on the January 5 episode of FCW television. On the January 15 episode of FCW television, Marie defeated Caylee Turner in singles competition. On the January 18 episode of FCW television, Audrey and Kaitlyn were successful in a diva tag team match against Raquel Diaz and Sofia Cortez. On the January 22 episode of FCW television, Marie was defeated by Raquel Diaz in a title vs title match. Marie tried to regain the title in a triple threat match on the February 2 episode of FCW television against Raquel Diaz and Sofia Cortez, but was unsuccessful. Marie then teamed with Kaitlyn on the February 5 episode of FCW television defeating the team of Raquel Diaz and Sofia Cortez. The next week of FCW television, Marie competed against Raquel Diaz for the Divas title, but was unsuccessful On the March 4 episode of FCW television, Marie competed in a triple threat match for the divas title against Raquel Diaz and Sofia Cortez, but wasn't able to capture the title. On March 15 episode of FCW television, Marie again challenged Raquel Diaz for the title, but was again defeated. On April 15 episode of FCW Televison, Marie again challenged Raquel Diaz for the title, but was again defeated. On June 3 episode of FCW TV, Marie appeared backstage in Summer Rae office with Caylee Turner, when Rae announced she will get shot at Raquel Diaz's FCW Divas Championship, which later was announced she will have to face Paige in a #1 contenders match. On June 10 episode of FCW Televison, Audrey Marie defeated Paige by disqualification. Later that day, Marie defeated Paige with the help of Sofia Cortez. On the June 15 episode of FCW Televison, Marie defeated Paige in the first ever Diva's no disqualification match. On the June 21 episode of FCW Televison, Marie teamed up with Caylee Turner to defeat Natalie and Sofia Cortez. On the Augest 2 epiode of FCW Televison, Audrey Marie was defeated by Paige, this would turn out to be Marie's last match competing in FCW. NXT (2012-2013) In 2012, Audrey Marie debuted on the August 1 episode of the modified version of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where she was defeated by Raquel Diaz. On the July 26 episode of NXT Wrestling, Audrey was defeated by Paige in a singles match. On August 17 at a NXT House show, Marie teamed up with Emma in winning effort defeating Skyler Moon and Paige. On the October 10 episode of NXT, Marie teamed with Paige in a victorious effort against the villainous Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox, but the pair lost to Fox and Layla two weeks later due to poor teamwork. The pair argued after the match ended, leaving Marie in the process of a heel turn. On the November 28 edition of NXT, Marie picked up her first televised singles victory by defeating the debuting Emma. During the match, Marie began turning heel when she snarled at the fans in attendance, while also adopting an arrogant persona. On the February 20, 2013 edition of NXT, the evil Marie returned from injury and attacked Sasha Banks, cementing Marie's heel turn and revealing herself as Banks' "secret admirer" who had been sending her notes. Marie was jealous of Banks' success while she was sidelined, and afterwards, Marie laughed evilly and warned Banks to get out of NXT, right before she defeated Banks in a one-on-one match on the same night. Marie's feud with Banks ended on the April 3 episode of NXT, when Marie teamed with Summer Rae against Banks and Paige. Marie was pinned after Rae ran away from the match. On May 17, 2013, Marie was released from WWE; her last televised match was a loss to Emma on the May 29 episode of NXT which was taped before her release. Independent Circuit (2014) On June 13, 2014, Marie made an appearance at Queens of Combat 2 as a face, competing against the evil Heather Patera in a losing effort.